Buscando el pretendiente perfecto
by CarXx
Summary: Que hay que hacer cuando necesitas buscar un pretendiente que no es precisamente para ti, ¿encontraran el correcto o perecerán en el intento?. Veamos cómo le va a estos saiyajines: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, en la búsqueda por el candidato perfecto para Bra


_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Toriyama y socios, si fueran míos tendrían algunos más protagonismo.**_

_Este one-shot me ha dado ideas para más one-shot, al final les diré, no es tan humorístico pero tampoco dramático, ni con una trama interesante, es raro, por así decirlo. Me inspiro "__El Primer Amor" de Niteryde traducido por Mya Fanfiction, ese fic también era one-shot y para las entrevista le di una leída de nuevo a "Cuestionario para pretendientes" de SuperBrave__. Por cierto perdonen que en los demas no halla puesto el disclaimer, sepan disculpar.  
_

**Buscando el pretendiente perfecto**

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku y Vegeta se encontraban sentados en la sala de la corp. Capsula en el mismo sillón, se preguntaran porque ¿no?, bueno es simple estaban buscando el pretendiente perfecto, tranquilícense no era para ellos sino para la princesa saiyajin, Bra.

_**Flash back**_

Bra se encontraba en la sala de la corp. Capsula con su cita, un joven que ella había esperado mucho tiempo a que la invitara, él era perfecto, ojos verdes, cabello negro, con buen cuerpo, por supuesto no como el de su padre o Goku (opinión de autora, no creo que Bra piense eso jaja) pero con buena musculatura, muy tierno, amable e inteligente. Bra estaba totalmente fascinada con él, habían hablado ya casi dos horas y tenían mucho en común, pero no todo es perfecto, ya que la cita se interrumpió cuando entraron peleando Trunks y Goten

- ¡pueden luchar en el jardín! - grito Bra enfadada

- pero Bra es más divertido hacerlo en la sala - dijo Trunks sonriendo (a claro luchar en la sala, que lógico, justo donde Bra tiene su cita, ¿no?)

- sí y también ver tu cita - dijo Goten sonriendo tranquillo igual que su amigo, hasta que recibió un golpe en la nuca

- ¡idiota! - dijo Trunks enfadado

- ¿que hice? - pregunto ingenuo Goten

- le dijiste que la espiábamos - reprocho Trunks con el ceño fruncido

- al menos no le dije que el señor Vegeta nos obligó a hacerlo - dijo Goten igual de enojado

- ¡¿Qué?! - grito Bra levantándose del sillón y asiendo que los demás se encojan de miedo

- ¿que son esos gritos? - pregunto vegeta, quien recién llegaba de entrenar

- tú los obligaste a espiarme en mi cita - dijo Bra igual que antes pero cruzada de brazos y asiéndole frente a su padre

- que tontería, yo no aria eso - dijo vegeta serio - "maldita sea, los descubrió" - pensó vegeta decepcionado en menor grado, después de todo sabía que no lo tenía que haber echo

- entonces ¡VALLANCE! - dijo Bra señalándoles y mirando cómo se dirigía su padre a la puerta

- pe... Pero Bra afuera en el jardín hace frio - dijo Trunks temblando mientras miraba a su padre

- ¿deberás? Pero si hace 37° - dijo Bra con una sonrisa perversa, sabiendo lo que su padre haría

- mocosos los espero en la cámara de gravedad - dijo Vegeta saliendo de la casa

- siii - dijeron al unísono temblando y con cara de espanto Goten y Trunks

- adiós - dijo Bra saludándolos animadamente mientras ellos iban afuera a sufrir su castigo por ser malos espías

- ¿en dónde estábamos? - dijo Bra volviéndose a sentar

- ¿estas segura de que van a estar bien? - pregunto con inseguridad el muchacho

- eso no importa - dijo Bra sonriéndole coquetamente esperando que le de ese tan ansiado beso

- tienes razón - dijo acercándose mas cuando llegaron Gohan y Goku, ni donde más ni donde menos que justo entre medio de los dos jóvenes, no hace falta mencionar que uno estaba impactado y la otra totalmente enfurecida

- ¡Hola! - saludo Goku sonrientemente (un día todos se juntaran y harán una fiesta llamada la muerte de Goku, umm, un fic sobre eso no estaría mal, ¡dejen sus comentarios!)

- ¿qué hace aquí señor Goku? - dijo Bra tratando de manejar sus ganas de matarlo, ahora entendía a su padre

- necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Goku mirándola con cara de 'por favor, ayúdanos' con una sonrisa culposa

- ¿necesitamos? - pregunto con duda levantándose

- Gohan y yo - dijo señalando a Gohan que estaba detrás suyo y sonrojado, no era por el momento interrumpido (ya sabrán, los dejo con la curiosidad)

- hola Bra - saludo Gohan sonriente pero aun avergonzado

- hola, puede ser luego - dijo Bra casi histérica

- pan nos dijo que era urgente - interrumpió Gohan con cara de 'AYUDAME!'

- díganle a Videl, ella sabrá que hacer - dijo Bra excusándose

- Videl me llamo y dijo que se quedarían dos días mas en el spa - dijo Gohan más avergonzado que antes (advierto que Milk, Bulma, 18 y Videl se fueron a un spa y ya llevan una semana, claro dos días mas y luego serán 1 día mas y mas)

- " así que me tendré que quedar más tiempo sola con Trunks y papa" - pensó Bra desanimada y fastidiada, ya que siempre que se quedaba con su padre y Trunks le exigían que cocine y limpie, bueno cocinar ya no desde que Bra le dio una lección (solo diré que le echo azúcar a las milanesas y para darle un toque extra, sal al jugo) desde ese momento ya saben que Bra Brief no cocina y menos si la obligan

- por favor Bra, ¡pan nos dijo que si no le traíamos eso no cenaríamos! - dijo Goku preocupado abriendo los ojos y acercándose suplicante a Bra

- está bien, luego de mi cita - dijo Bra volviendo a sentarse

- genial, te esperaremos allí - dijo Goku señalando el sillón que estaba frente de Bra y su cita

- "¿porque esto me pasa a mí?" - se preguntó Bra a sí misma, pero volvió la atención a su cita

Luego de 5 minutos que parecieron eternos, Bra se dio cuenta que Haru se sentía intimidado por Gohan y Goku, aunque no hagan nada, ni lo miren (se imaginan si estuvieran Vegeta y Trunks, pobre)

- señor Goku, en la cocina hay unos bocadillos que dejo mi abuela antes de acompañar a mi abuelo a su reunión - dijo Bra pero cuando se dio cuenta Goku ya no estaba y por lo visto llevo a Gohan con el - "que buen plan Bra" - pensó Bra felicitándose a si misma

- bueno Bra, por fin solos de nuevo - dijo Haru un poco temeroso pero acercándose a Bra

- si por fin - dijo Bra a unos centímetros

- ¡Bra!, ¡ayúdanos! - gritaron Goten y Trunks entrando rápidamente a la sala con muchos moretones, ropa rasgada y sudados

- vengan aquí aun no eh terminado con ustedes - grito vegeta entrando a la sala

- Bra ya no hay más bocadillos - dijo Goku triste y haciendo un poco de puchero

- creo que es mejor irme, adiós Bra - dijo el muchacho saliendo rápidamente (quien lo culpa)

- espera Haru - dijo Bra tratando de que vuelva pero ya era tarde

- ¿puedes acompañarnos ya? -pregunto el saiyajin que tenía ganas de cenar

- ¿Bra estas bien? - preguntaron Gohan y Trunks al unísono al ver que la princesa saiyajin estaba emanando mucho ki y tenía una mirada fulminante

- arruinaron mi cita - dijo Bra pausada y apretando los puños con fuerza - SABEN CUANTO ME COSTO ESPERAR A QUE ME INVITARA A SALIR, EL ERA PERFECTO Y USTEDES LO ARRUINARON - grito Bra ya totalmente enfadada dirigiéndose a su cuarto y dando un portazo

- creo que fue un poco nuestra culpa - dijo Goten con culpabilidad (¿creo? ¿CREO? ¡¿CREO?!, me largo, cierro la computadora y no escribo hasta mañana)

- ¿qué podemos hacer? - dijo Gohan pensando en cómo arreglar la situación (bueno dije que no escribiría pero todo por ustedes, aunque tenga que tratar con simios ignorantes y Bra)

- ¡YA LO TENGO! - dijo Trunks luego de unos minutos de silencio

- ¿qué es lo que pensaste Trunks? - dijo Gohan animado

- yo tengo el número de todos los chicos de la ciudad y Bra dijo que él era perfecto, pero que tal si nosotros buscamos a alguien mejor y así Bra ya no estará enojada con nosotros - dijo Trunks con aires de grandeza mostrando su celular

- de ninguna manera dejare que Bra salga con esas sabandijas - dijo Vegeta lleno de furia, mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente

- Vegeta si no haces esto Bra estará muy enojada contigo y no te hablara más - dijo Goku apoyándose en vegeta y asiéndolo reflexionar (bien, ni yo me la creí a esa)

- hpm - dijo Vegeta calmándose, aunque no le gustaba que lo sepan, Bra era muy importante para él, así que ni siquiera hizo caso a quien se lo dijo

- fantástico, ¿Trunks que necesitas? - pregunto Gohan

Y así fue como Trunks les dijo que necesitaban que llamen y digan que va a ver una entrevista para quien quiera tener una cita con Bra. Todos se quedaron en la noche ayudando pero quedaron de acuerdo en que Vegeta no haría ninguna llamada (¿por qué será?), pero primero por supuesto Goku dijo que tenía hambre, nadie puso objeción y pidieron pizzas (¿se imaginan?), luego de que Trunks digiera que era para la corp. Capsula las trajeron bastante rápido y continuo la noche.

_**Fin del flash back**_

- ¿abra alguien afuera? - pregunto Gohan dudoso mirando a todos los guerreros consecutivamente

- no lo sé - dijo Trunks al igual que Gohan mirando a todos

- ¿quién abrirá? - dijo Goten viendo también a los demás a los ojos mientras casi sudaba de tanto nerviosismo (bueno todos se miraban menos Goku que estaba en la cocina, ¡qué extraño!)

- yo creo que hay que esperar un momento más para… - dijo Gohan cuando fue interrumpido por su recién llegado padre

- ¡YO LO ARE! – dijo Goku tranquilamente dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por los demás (°°+°° así eran como se veían, Vegeta y Trunks del lado derecho, Gohan y Goten del otro lado y Goku en el centro)

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una enorme cantidad de jóvenes, los saiyajin estaban sorprendidos, se podía decir que había casi la misma cantidad que en los torneos de artes marciales excepto porque solo había hombres aquí

-no sabía que tantos chicos quisieran salir con Bra – dijo Goten riendo, recibiendo una mala mirada de Vegeta y Trunks, a pesar de que Trunks estaba de acuerdo con esto no le gustaba que su hermana saliera con muchachos, era muy protector al igual que su padre (y como no serlo teniendo una madre como Bulma y una hermana como Bra o en el caso de Vegeta una esposa como Bulma e hija como Bra, aclaro como siempre, que Bulma para mí siempre se va a ver como en la saga de boo o anterior a ello)

- "que suerte que Pan no sea como Bra" – pensó Gohan aliviado (se refiere a que Bra es más femenina y coqueta, mientras que Pan más, no me sale la palabra, ustedes saben)

- Vegeta pensaba espantar a tantos – pregunto Goku con curiosidad a Gohan

- ¡cállate Kakaroto! – dijo Vegeta enfadado (bueno si esta Goku mas los pretendientes de Bra significa que dentro de poco mata a todos), pero por suerte para la continuación del fic Gohan interfirió para que no se maten

- ¿Qué les parece si empezamos las entrevistas? – dijo Gohan mirando consecutivamente a Vegeta y Goku

- tienes razón Gohan, yo llamare a los chicos y ustedes siéntense – dijo Trunks haciendo que todos vallan al sillón mientras él llamaba a los primeros 10 para que entren

**Candidato número 1**

Era un muchacho de 17 años, alto, delgado, con una linda sonrisa, cabello y ojos marrones (Trunks era el que daba las características antes de que entren, imagínense que investigo todo sobre ellos)

-¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto Gohan sonrientemente

- Diive – respondió el chico

- cuáles son tus intenciones con Bra – pregunto inmediatamente Trunks viéndolo fijo asiendo que el joven se pusiera nervioso

- ehh, salir con ella – respondió nervioso

- ¿en qué sentido? – pregunto de nuevo Trunks

- una película – respondió (nombre)

- ¿nada sexual? – pregunto Vegeta

- no – dijo el un poco avergonzado

- te puedes ir – finalizo Trunks tachándolo mientras él se iba – ¿conclusiones? – pregunto Trunks viendo a todos

- agradable – dijo Gohan sonriente

- débil – dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos

- me gusto su camiseta – dijo Goten recibiendo una confusa mirada de todos

- tengo hambre – respondió Goku

- bien entonces es: agradable, débil, con buen gusto en ropa – dijo Trunks viendo a Goten – e idiota – finalizo Trunks

- nadie dijo idiota – interrumpió Gohan

- bueno yo lo tenía pensado – finalizo Trunks llamando al siguiente

**Candidato 5509**

-¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Bra? – pregunto Trunks apenas entro

- salir con ella – dijo el

-¿solo eso? – pregunto Vegeta

- bueno…- dijo el sonriendo, aunque lo que no sabía era que con ese bueno Vegeta lo lanzo afuera, por suerte y que ya había pasado 130 veces habían dejado la puerta abierta y una ventanas abiertas

- siguiente – dijo Trunks mientras tachaba a Kale de la lista

Luego de más de 5 horas con las entrevistas con preguntas como, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Bra?, ¿solo eso?, ¿a ti no te conozco?, ¿Tu novia no se llama Lin? (esas ultimas de parte de Goten, quien se confundió pero el chico salió en ambulancia al igual que un par más que confundió Goten o que insinuaron algo más con Bra) por fin llego el ultimo, todos esperaban que fuera el indicado

**Candidato 10.983** (cabe aclarar que Trunks solo llamo a los que más le podían interesar a Bra)

- Ryu, tiene 18 años, va a nuestra universidad y le gustan las ¿matemáticas? Y es capitán del equipo de ajedrez– dijo Trunks alzando la ceja y volviendo a leer – creo que m confundí – dijo Trunks

- hazlo pasar, debe ser un buen muchacho – dijo Gohan sonriendo

- que no escuchaste Gohan es un nerd – dijo Goten en tono de problema muy grande

- pero a mí me gustaban y no lo era, además Videl me eligió – dijo Gohan enfadado y luego sonriendo triunfante

- sí y todavía no sé qué le vio – dijo Goten en voz baja pero fue captada por todos quienes rieron en su mayoría

- ya hazlo pasar Trunks – dijo Gohan cruzado de brazos

- está bien, siguiente – dijo Trunks haciendo pasar a un joven delgado, de estatura promedio, con gafas, de tez blanca, ojos ámbar y cabello negro

- hola – dijo saludando amistosamente el joven

- ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto Gohan (¿¡que!, no tienen más preguntas?)

- Ryu – respondió amablemente al igual que todas las preguntas que se le hicieron (saben cuál son, ¿no?, y solo por las dudas Goten no le pregunto si su novia se llamaba Lin, esta vez no tuvo esa duda). Todos quedaron muy satisfechos con la entrevista, no se propasaría con Bra, punto a favor por voto de Trunks y Vegeta, era listo y amable, punto a favor de parte de Gohan, su novia no se llamaba Lin, ni tenía una, punto a favor de parte de Goten, además de que cocino algo para todos, punto a favor de todos y doble de Goku y Goten

- es perfecto – dijeron casi todos haciendo que el ultimo candidato sonría

- gracias, ¿entonces poder salir con Bra? – pregunto nervioso

- por supuesto – dijo Goku dándole una suave palmada en la espalda que hizo que se estrelle en la pared

- ¡PAPA! – dijeron al unísono Gohan y Goten, con ganas de matar a Goku (sinceramente estoy pensando en un fic sobre eso, jaj)

- ¡ah! – dijo cuando se levantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo (al menos se levantó)

- ese era el último, no sé qué aremos – dijo Trunks apoyando la cara en sus manos al igual que Goten y Gohan

- no fue mi intensión – dijo Goku disculpándose en el momento que se escuchó la puerta abrirse

- ¡Uub! – dijeron todos menos Vegeta alegremente cuando lo vieron entrar

- hola, que sucede – dijo con nerviosismo al ver que todos los miraban con los ojos brillosos (menos Vegeta, que solo permanecía con una pequeña sonrisa)

- ¡tú serás el que salga con Bra! – dijeron Goten y Trunks sonrientes

-¡¿ehh?! – Dijo Uub sin entender por qué – lo siento no puedo – dijo poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza y corriendo su vista al piso

- ¿porque? – preguntaron de nuevo ambos

- porque Bra es mi amiga y no está interesada en mi – dijo Uub mirándolos –"además me gusta pan" – pensó Uub ruborizándose

- ahora que aremos – dijo Trunks desplomándose en el sofá

- bueno será mejor que me valla, adiós – dijo Uub comenzado el vuelo

Los saiyajines se quedaron en el sillón pensando que no podían hacer nada y Bra estaría enojada con ellos por mucho tiempo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que estaba abriendo la puerta

-adiós Haru, nos vemos pronto – dijo Bra sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta y se giraba extrañada al ver que su padre, su hermano y los hombres de la familia son estaban en el sillón viéndola curiosos

- ¿quién era Bra? – pregunto Trunks para saber si había escuchado bien

- Haru, esta mañana fue y le explique todo – dijo ella mintiendo un poco- "bueno maso menos"- dijo ella mientras desviaba un poco la mirada – y terminamos la cita – finalizo sonriente mientras los saiyajines suspiraban – ¿qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunto Bra mirándolos

- emm, nada – dijo Trunks dijo Trunks mientras caminaba hacia ella – ¿ya no estas enojada? – pregunto viéndola

- por supuesto que no – respondió Bra abrazándolo – por cierto pan me llamo y dijo que los mataría – dijo Bra separándose de Trunks y viendo a Goku y Gohan

- olvidamos a pan – dijo Gohan alterado – ¿Bra?- dijo Gohan avergonzado

- ¿sí? – dijo Bra mirando a Gohan con curiosidad

- ¿nos acompañas a comprar los que nos pidió Pan? – pregunto Gohan desviando la mirada

- ¿que era? – pregunto Bra

- algo de toallitas femeninas, ¿tú sabes que sabor tienen? – pregunto Goku asiendo que todos los hombres se ruboricen

- no señor Goku, en el camino le explico, vamos – dijo Bra caminando a la puerta junto con Gohan y Goku.

...

_**Este es un one-shot largo que pude hacer como quería, es decir, one-shot jaj. Bueno no es tan humorístico como lo demás, ni buscaba serlo, pero en fin espero les haya gustado. Sobre este one-shot tenía planeado hacer otros más para mostrar porque fueron Goku y Gohan a la casa de Bra y que paso cuando regresaron, también otro sobre la cámara de gravedad y ya le tengo el titulo perfecto que me ayudo Grisell, aunque lo hizo descuidadamente me dio una idea, ah y casi lo olvido otro sobre cuando Bra le hizo "la cena especial" a Vegeta y Trunks, ¿qué les parece?, si están de acuerdo no duden en decirlo. ******__Yo estaba segura de haberlo mencionado pero al parecer me olvide lo siento, gracias por ayudarme con los nombre Diosa de la Muerte y Grisell, yo estaba segura de haberlo puesto, jaja._  



End file.
